Well logging, also known as borehole logging, is the practice of making a detailed record (a well log) of the geologic formations penetrated by a borehole. Resistivity logging is a method of well logging that works by characterizing the rock or sediment in a borehole by measuring its electrical resistivity. Resistivity is a fundamental material property which represents how strongly a material opposes the flow of electric current. Most rock materials are essentially insulators, while their enclosed fluids are conductors. Hydrocarbon fluids are an exception, because they are almost infinitely resistive. When a formation is porous and contains salty water, the overall resistivity will be low. When the formation contains hydrocarbons, or contains very low porosity, its resistivity will be high. High resistivity values may indicate a hydrocarbon bearing formation.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of data binning including partitioning a circumference of a tool face into M number of sectors, defining each data point relating to resistivity information by a fidelity function g(Φ), assigning to each data point a weight for each of the M number of sectors, wherein the weight is associated with an integral of the fidelity function g(Φ) over the sector, and computing an average of the data points weighted by their respective weights for each of the M sectors.